This invention relates to an axial split-pin tumbler-type lock mechanism, more particularly, a tamper-resistant lock mechanism, and a key therefor.
Heretofore, various lock mechanisms of the axial split-pin tumbler type have been devised, having means designed to render them tamper- or pick-resistant. Generally speaking, it is possible ultimately to pick any key-operated lock mechanism, and efforts to prevent unauthorized picking are based on rendering the operation difficult and time-consuming, and, also, making it difficult to design a successful pick. Also, lock keys have been designed together with their lock mechanisms to render the keys difficult to duplicate, especially with conventional equipment, such as used by locksmiths, requiring, instead, specialized equipment.
A design which renders a lock mechanism more tamper-resistant at the same time is likely to make it more expensive, creating an economic disadvantage. In particular, non-standard parts may be required, which in turn may require specialized or altered manufacturing equipment, special manufacturing operations, and/or non-standard starting or unfinished manufacturing materials or parts, as a result of which the manufacturing cost is increased.